


la vie en vogue

by Marvel_stan3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: American Politics, Avengers - Freeform, Eyes, Fluff, French Characters, Gay, Heterochromia, Model, Modeling, Orphans, Paris - Freeform, Runway - Freeform, Short, Small, Vogue, anxious, freakles, skinny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_stan3000/pseuds/Marvel_stan3000
Summary: Peter Parker, a little French orphan boy arrives in America confused and alone. Moves into a new orphanage and is forced to speak English and make a live for himself . So what happens when Harley stark- son of fashion designer tony stark, gives him a once in a lifetime modelling opportunity....
Kudos: 5





	la vie en vogue

France Bordeaux 29th November 2008 

* * *

A small curly brown haired boy named Peter Parker was dropped of at an orphanage, his parents had died a weeks previously, he had been temporarily been living with a family friend but they decided they weren’t committed to look after a three year old boy. So therefore here he was shipped of to ‘orphelinat de garçons’ near to where he was born. The people there were very kind to him, the children not as much. You see Peter had extraordinary eyes where one was bright blue and the other, a contrasting dark brown .And other children had never seen such thing and called him things such as ‘freak’ or ‘bizarre’, he was also quite small for his age meaning he was very easy to pick on. But overall Peter just kept himself to himself and tried to enjoy his life in his local home. Then it all changed when Peter turned 9 , the orphanage was getting crowded and they had the great opportunity of an American carer coming by to transfer one of the kids for a different education, and some how that one kid happened to be Peter. So the next thing he knew he was on a plane to America not speaking a word of English frightened for his life. He arrived in New York stunned by all the big buildings and the chaotic energy, he was driven to a home in queens and had been greater by a tall kind looking lady asking him questions he had not the clue of what she was asking , he turned to the lady next to him and she translated 

> **“she asked for your name”** he turned back and replied
> 
> “Peter”

the lady understood that he didn’t know any English and nodded and showed him to his room. It was slightly bigger than his original room in France but looked newer. When he went down for dinner he saw they were having hamburgers and fries and laughed at the typical American meal , he sat next to an older girl with blonde straight hair and a nice smile who said

> “do you want some fries?”

But of course Peter had no idea what she said and just looked confused, she then spoke to one of the caregiver and she realised he was French and pointed to the fries and said ‘fries,you?’ she pointed at him and he nodded and said

> ‘please’

in a very thick French accent. 

In two months time he was a lot more fluent in Englis due to the fact he was forced to speak it and no one else knew French. At school he found it hard to make friends and just sat by himself at lunch reading trying hard to understand the grammar and spellings of words until a chubby boy joined him and said

> ‘hi’

Peter smiled and replied 

> ‘hi
> 
> ’you’re in my maths class right?”

The chubby boy asked and he nodded

> “My names Ned what’s yours ?”
> 
> ”peter”

he replied trying to sound more American but failing

> “Harry potter , classic”

he said pointing to the book Peter was previous reading 

> “yeah I’m trying to read more English books” he remarked.

“ so what’s it like, French schools I mean” Ned asks

> “well” says Peter “they’re a lot more strict , and they care a lot more about presentations”

Peter says and ends up telling Ned loads about French schools and culture.And till that day forward Peter and Ned stayed bested of friends, Ned helped Peter learn English and Peter helped him learn some French words, occasionally laughing at his awful French accent. 

* * *

A few years later they’re both 14 with scholarships to midtown science and technology and Peter tries to make it seem like he’s definitely American but due to his French accent occasionally slipping through a girl named MJ picks him up on it. After a while she also becomes his friend and likes to make fun of Ned and Peter being total nerds whilst also being very smart herself. One day she surprises Peter by trying to read a French book at lunch but struggling with the translations and accents so she’s continuously asking him how each word is said and why it’s spelt differently, she ends up being mad at French saying it’s ‘too hard’ and that she’s glad they only have to take Spanish . Peter goes on to explain how English is also a hard language beginning with ‘ there’ ‘their’ and ‘their’ and how complicated some words are to say. And Ned and MJ learnt that Peter can most definitely not say ‘squirrel’ which makes them laugh.

* * *

Meanwhile we meet Tony stark who is a famous fashion designer and has designed many clothes for many celebrities such as steve Rodgers , Natasha Romnaroff, carol Danvers and many more. He is discussing design details with his 16 year old son Harley unsure what fabric to mix with the black dress he’s designed

> “ white?”

Asks Harley

> “nah it’s too common now a days we need it to stand out” replies tony
> 
> “How about, red?”

Tony looks up , gets a red pen and colours it in to his design he looks at it and says

> “Kid your a genius”
> 
> * * *

Harley is bored of sewing and complains to his dad who tells him to ‘go on a walk’ so he does , he brings his phone and his wallet and heads out. He feels calm enjoying the scenery, he decided to walk through the park and hope no one realises him, he keeps his head down low but cannot help but look up when he hears a voice quietly reading out loud

> ‘ Maintenant, le tout dernier tonneau roulait jusqu'aux portes! Désespéré et ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, le pauvre petit Bilbo ........’

it was all French , he was intrigued so he walked over to see a stunning looking boy . He was around his age, had curly brown hair, average height from what he could tell, freckles on his nose and his cheeks, and the most extraordinary eyes , one brown one blue and lastly a very sharp jawline. He looked like one of the models his dad would hier. Harley decides to try and speak French as the boy is probably a tourist , so he says

> “bonjour, je m’appelle Harley”
> 
> he says in a very American accent, the boy looks up smiling and says
> 
> “ salut tout le monde harley, comment vas-tu? J'espère que vous allez bien. mon nom est peter et c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer“
> 
> he replies , it’s not the most complicated sentence but to non french people it may seem it. Harley freezes and looks confused and says
> 
> “ moi no french”

he says and Peter laughs and Harley looks confused . Peter then says

> “It’s okay I speak English”
> 
> he says in a American accent with a tiny bit if a French accent
> 
> “Oh thank god” said Harley “ I thought I was going to be stuck speaking to you on google translate”
> 
> “First of google translate is awful, secondly don’t worry I’ve been learning English for about 6 years now”

he says reassuringly

> “How come?”

Harley asks

> “Moved to America, had to learn”
> 
> “Why the hell would your parents move here when France is literally a beautiful country?”
> 
> “Erm my patents are dead”

says Peter lightheartedly

> “Omg I’m so-“
> 
> “It’s fine”

Peter cuts him off

> “and also I didn’t really get to decide I was just moved”

. The conversations between the two boys lasted a while until Peter looked at his very cheep watch and looked worried

> “ what’s the matter?” Asked Harley
> 
> “My curfews almost up”
> 
> “ you have a curfew?”
> 
> “ I live at an orphanage of corse I have a curfew”

Peter stands up and helps Harley up as well he turns to lève when Harley says

> “Wait, can I have your number? So we can stay in contact”
> 
> Peter smiles and says  
> “Of course”

Harley hands over his phone and Peter types in his number

> “Right I’ve really got to go” says Peter standing up “
> 
> see you around Harley” he says waving and turning around
> 
> ‘Yeah see you”


End file.
